everlasting
by BooksRLuv
Summary: I don’t know how much I can take. There I was, the first day at my new school, and I was hopelessly lost. I weaved around the groups of teenagers, looking down at the wrinkled piece of paper in my hands every few minutes.


This story may not make sence at first, but after the plot deepens, you will understand so please don't be mean. This story takes place long after Alyson Noel's series. Also, see my FanFiction Myspace. The link is on my profile.

Inspired by Lauren Kate's 'Fallen'

Damen and basic plot belongs to Alyson Noel.

**everlasting**

chapter 1

I don't know how much I can take.

There I was, the first day at my new school, and I was hopelessly lost. I weaved around the groups of teenagers, looking down at the wrinkled piece of paper in my hands every few minutes. I flipped some of my brown hair out of my face and hefted my messenger bag higher onto my shoulder.

Being the new kid is nowhere near fun. I'm used to tons of friends, not being invisible. And I'll have to build my reputation soon. Everyone wants to fit in a box, right? Back at my old school mine was with the jocks. And I don't mean a bubble-headed cheerleader. I was a swimmer. Well, swimmer, diver, whatever you want to call it. I pulled my long hair into one of those swim caps and put tacky goggles over my green eyes and I was always the fastest in water. If they have a swim team here I know I'll join. I mean, they should right? This _is_ Orlando Florida.

But I guess I'll have to stay invisible for a while. At least until I learn this school's flow.

Which is kind of hard when you fall flat on your face in the middle of the hall.

Sighing, I started to pick the books I had been carrying. Sneakers appeared next to my hands and I looked up. A blonde haired girl with dark eyeliner around her blue eyes stood there watching me gather my belonging with a soda in her hand. She was skinny and at least three inches shorter than my five-five frame and wore the same navy blue skirt and white button down uniform shirt as all the girls did.

"Well, I see you've met the floor," she said as I stood up. Then she looked down, knitting her eyebrows together thoughtfully. "He doesn't talk much, but you'll get used to it." She looked back at me and smiled. "I'm Kati. And you must be…" She looked down at a blue post-it note in her hand and squinted. "Beanca Kensillton?"

"Bianca Kensington," I said.

Kati's face went blank and she seemed to be looking through me. "Yeah, Ms Nelson told me my handwriting was crap." Her eyes refocused. "So yeah, I'm with the, um, welcoming committee. My job is to be your personal stalker until you decide to get a restraining order. Where's your schedule? I lost my copy. What was it like living in DC? Do you know the president?"

I held it out and shook my head, a little weird-ed out by her mood swings. I've never hung out with people like her before. Kati snatched the paper away and started move her head from left to right, reading it quickly.

"Homeroom with Clark… Oh, I guarantee you'll hate her. I had History with her last semester and—oh my gosh, you'll never believe this. On the bus this morning, this guy—he looked like this guy on America's Most Wanted—he was like 'What are you doing in my seat?' And 'I was like—"

"Don't take this the wrong way," I said, "but do you have ADHD or something?"

She grinned widely. "I blame it all on the meds. You're going to make me late for class. Come on, puppy!" She turned around, smiling and yanking my arm and shouting, "Excuse me, coming through! Fresh meat!"

*****

In between classes, Kati would meet me outside the door and show me to my next class. We had a few classes together and although she was extremely weird, she was really nice. I realized that she lived by one rule: If you think it, you say it.

At lunchtime, she showed me to the cafeteria and scanned each person eagerly.

"Are you looking for someone?" I asked, looking around at the tables crowded with people. "Who?"

Kati sighed dramatically. "A god."

I giggled. "Are you always like this?"

"Absolutely. Stop distracting me, puppy—we were talking about the god." She smiled. "I honestly have no other words for him. He's a god. He's _hotter_ than a god." Her eyes glazed over and she had this dreamily look on her face. When she snapped out of it, she said, "So… Yeah! Come on!"

Kati grabbed my arm again and rushed me over to one of the tables. She introduced me to her friends; Sasha sat quietly and stared at the table or the walls, hiding behind her long blonde hair, Hannah seemed very girly and had curly brown hair and an innocent smile. Lunch was half over when a cute boy with blonde hair (how many blondes can one school handle?) and blue eyes came over. He leaned over and gave Hannah a kiss, which was so sweet of him. He said his name was Samson—Sam for short.

By the end of lunch, I knew half of the student body thanks to Kati. She dragged me around the lunch room to tables where she knew people and introduced me as her puppy. She never pointed out "the god."

When the bell rung, we said our goodbyes to Sasha, Hannah, and Sam, and we hung back. Kati was scanning the faces again and I found myself doing the same. Who could be so gorgeous, so handsome, to make a girl obsess like that? I had to see for myself. It was the only way I could believe her.

And what I saw left me breathless.

He was the most amazing person I had ever seen in my life. He wasdressed in the same khaki pants, white button down shirt under a navy blue jacket, and a red striped tie as all the guys wore. And he was tall—about six-feet—with black hair that hit just shy of his shoulders and perfect olive skin. His almond-shaped eyes were deep and dark and so familiar I was sure I had seen him before. When he looked at me, I felt this… this magnetic pull towards him and my skin tingled, craving his touch. I wanted him to wrap me in his arms. To tell me that he loved me. And I didn't even know him.

I don't know how long I stared at him. I watched his face as his face as he widened his eyes in some mixture of horror and surprise, to narrowed, skeptical slits. He was smiling at me now, and he held up his hand and—

And flipped me off.

I balked and looked down. What was this guy's problem? I looked back up to glare at him, but he was gone.


End file.
